deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azula vs Kimiko
Azula vs Kimiko is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation from Avatar the Last Airbender against Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire from Xiaolin Showdown. Description Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network! Battle of red hot blazing girls! Can the Princess of the Fire withstood the powers of the Fire Dragon? Or will the Dragon of the Fire succumb to the boiling flames of the Fire Princess? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Fire. The most difficult of element to control, and only a handful of individuals know how to harness and master it. Boomstick: Difficult to control? Like hell! Give me a lighter and I’ll show you some neat tricks! Wiz: Uh… No. The last time you trifled with a lighter, my lab went up ablaze! Boomstick: You still hot over that? Like I told you before, it was a total accident! Wiz: With beer in hand? Doubt it. Boomstick: Well, you’ll change your thoughts about me mingling with fire when I learn how to control it from these two fiery combatants! Wiz: Azula, the Princess Firebender Prodigy of the Fire Nation. Boomstick: And Kimiko Tohomiko, the Xiaolin Dragon representing Fire. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Azula (WARNING! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILER!) (*Cues: A:TLA - Main Opening*) Wiz: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Long ago these four elemental nations lived in peace and harmony. Boomstick: But one of them heated up and decided to show the others who had the superior element. Wiz: Everything change when the fire nation attack. Boomstick: And only one has the power to stop their invasion. ''' Wiz: The Avatar. A powerful being who controls all the four elements. '''Boomstick: But when everyone needed him most, he just... vanished. No worries though, the Avatar later reincarnated, but... he too soon disappeared. What is it with Avatars? Are they too scared to fight fire? Wiz: Well... that could be the case. Especially if they encountered someone like the cunning and deadly princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. Boomstick: A princess!? Come on! How bad can a royal brat be? ''Azula: I think you should take their hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground!'' Boomstick: I take back what said. This chick is crazy as hell! Hmm... She kind of reminds me of a mad king who likes to burn things from a certain series... Wiz: Uh huh. She does, doesn’t she? Ahem. Azula was the daughter of firelord Ozai and Ursa, and the younger sister of Zuko. At a young age, Azula already demonstrated the arts of firebending with precise skill and mastery, having already learned and mastered fourteen forms of firebending. Boomstick: While her brother Zuko… Not so much. Meh. She was just born lucky. Wiz: Despite growing up with her mother’s love, without her realizing it. Azula became somewhat of a… callous and sadistic individual. Hell. She even smug sadistically at the sight of her father burning her brother’s face. Boomstick: Damn! How the hell did she became that you asked? She probably inherits it from her old man. It further goes to another level after her mother left them at hands of their tyrannical father of a dick like firelord Ozai to pursuit her own happiness. Best mother of the year award goes to---''' Wiz: There’s probably a reason behind that… Ahem. Growing up with her father, Azula became manipulative and ruthless like him. She ruled others through fear and intimidation. '''Boomstick: Sucks to be this chick’s servant, and especially to her brother! Wiz: She constantly bullied her brother Zuko, scarring him for life. Boomstick: Wow. That’s a little too harsh Wiz. Wiz: No, what I mean is… let’s just move on. Azula is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and have incredible fighting prowess, even learning her opponent’s moves. She’s also fast and flexible, able to execute and dodge strikes swiftly. She’s also very knowledgeable of military warfare and battle tactics. A cunning individual who will strike at a moment’s notice and is very clever, outsmarting her opponents using their weaknesses to her advantage with her sharp yet coercing tongue. Boomstick: Azula wore light clothing and armor. Perfect for traveling places and hunting her prey like the Avatar, who just so happens to resurfaced, and her brother and uncle who just became fugitives of their nation. It’s complicated. Wiz: Azula was personally tasked by her father to take down the Avatar--- Boomstick: ---After her brother failed to capture him… Wiz: Right. Azula prepared her mission on tracking them down alongside side a small elite team. Boomstick: By small elite team, namely her so-called friends. Who are deadly in their own right, and Azula even picked up some of their skills. Acrobatics from Ty Lee, and accuracy and knife skills from Mai. Wiz: Azula equipped herself with metal arm guards to protect her from sharp objects like swords and knives. She also used these to protect herself from other objects like rocks. Boomstick: She also have a weapon hidden up her sleeve. Literally. Wiz: That would be her shuriken knife similar to what Mai possesses. Azula carried it around just in case her firebending powers aren’t enough to put her opponent down or if her bending abilities were somehow disabled. Boomstick: Her firebending abilities are superb! Instead of firing ordinary flames, Azula fires blue flames! Which is said to be hotter than regular flames. Wiz: Very impressive, since firebending requires great concentration, proper breath and self-control, strong desire, will, and drive. Boomstick: Yeah that, and Azula mastered of all them! Azula can perform various techniques, she can shoot flames quickly or charged it up with ease, launch fireballs, flame pinwheels, execute powerful fireblasts, streams of fire, firestrikes, and generate thin fire daggers and blades that are even capable of cutting through stone wall, and even freaking water! ' Wiz: Azula can also create flames to shield herself from incoming attacks and explosions with Fireshield and Fire Wall. (*Cues: A:TLA – Agni Kai*) '''Boomstick: What’s more, she can also boost and propel herself at high speed on the ground or in the air with her jet flame propulsion technique. Quite convenient when crossing ledges, escaping or saving herself from falling into certain death! ' Wiz: She can also extinguish incoming flames with just a swift strike, and can empower her flames and disintegrate it on a whim. As firebending stems from emotions like hatred, anger, rage or harmony. The more angry, rage or harmony a firebender possesses, the more powerful their flame becomes. 'Boomstick: Which is very essential in fueling their firepower. Hehehe. And seeing Azula already achieved powerful blue flames and is cruel and vicious like her old man, it’s safe to say that she’s one powerful firebender. ' Wiz: Azula can produce a greater amount of flames than most firebenders with only even using just her fingers. And what makes her notable of all besides being a firebender prodigy, is her mastery of a difficult technique of firebending. The power to generate and fire lightning. 'Boomstick: She can easily generate and fire lightning like its nothing! From just a little jolt of lightning to a powerful blast! Though the more Azula charge this up, like all every other attack, the more powerful her lightning becomes. ' Wiz: Called by some as “the cold blooded fire”, to generate lightning requires a solid state of peace of mind. '''Boomstick: Which of course, Azula mastered without difficulty. And in my own words Wiz, it’s precise and deadly. Like Azula! (*Cues: A:TLA – Azula*) Wiz: With her superb abilities, she soon tracked down the Avatar and managed to incapacitate him in his avatar state with her lightning. Boomstick: Which promptly killed him…err I mean, ALMOST killed him. Wiz: She conquered and briefly ruled the impenetrable city Ba Sing Ce until she and her brother decided to return back to the capital. They became heroes after returning to the Fire Nation for taking out the Avatar and conquering the Earth Kingdom. (*Cues: A:TLA - The Dai Li*) Boomstick: But like with all others, the glory last’s when one of your closest ally, especially if your closest family member decided to choose the right and boring good way. ' Wiz: With her brother siding with the enemy, and her friends betraying her, Azula was left with a broken mental state. '''Boomstick: Already being driven mad with power, her perfect demeanor and sanity began falling apart. Evidently losing her mind and becoming more brutal. ' Wiz: Azula suffers from a mental disorder known as schizophrenia, as her gripped on reality slowly crumble, she began seeing and hearing her mother’s voice and believes that others are conspiring against her. 'Boomstick: In short, she became crazy, but hey! On a brighter scale, she became the new fire lord! ' Wiz: Her reign was brief though. Upon her coronation on becoming fire lord, she was stopped on time by her brother Zuko. Along with the helped of Katara, Azula was defeated and she soon fell into insanity. '''Boomstick: How the royalty and mighty have fallen… (*Cues: A:TLA – Invading the Palace*) Wiz: After the war, Azula was placed in a mental health institute near the fire nation. Boomstick: But when Zuko decided to looked for his mother, he needed the help of his sister and decided to free her from prison. Err…free her from the nuthouse I mean. And so, Azula joined Team Avatar on locating their mother. Oh boy, that will surely bite him in the ass. Wiz: After the success of their journey on locating their mother along with Team Avatar, Azula severed her ties with the group and disappeared to parts unknown. Boomstick: Probably starting an all-out girl rebel group… Wiz: Wow. You’re right Boomstick! Boomstick: Damn right I am! Wait!? I am? Wiz: Azula later returned. Better, stronger and much more calculating. She also recovered from her insanity and plots to overthrow her brother from the throne by masquerading and impersonating as spirits called the Kemurikage, which means smoke and shadow. Boomstick: What the!? She became a ninja!? Wiz: Azula served as the ringleader of the Kemurikage, an all-female band of unstable and lost women like herself that she freed from the mental health institute. Boomstick: Her fellow inmates… Why am I not surprise? I guess crazies do stick together! Wiz: What’s more, most of them are firebenders. Realizing she have no chance on becoming fire lord, Azula instead focuses on a new calling. To make her brother a tyrannical ruler like Ozai or herself, ruling through fear. She organizes a grand plan which involve rebels, kidnappings, and terror. It kind of worked out at the end, slowly ruining Zuko’s reputation as fire lord. Azula with her subordinates vanished once again in smoke, and awaits for an opportunity to present itself. Boomstick: Or awaits for the next issue to be released! Damn these cliffhangers! ''' Wiz: Azula is very confident in her abilities. Her flames are strong enough to destroy stone structures and cut through various objects. A single fireblast even took down a huge tree and set fire to half the landscape. It’s also capable of withstanding a combined elemental attack. '''Boomstick: Azula specializes in quickness and agility rather than strength. She could quickly fire consecutive fire shots, dodge most elemental strikes and falling boulders with ease, balanced herself on a pole, and perform flips and twirls even while in midair. She’s also quick enough to react, redirect, deflect and intercept her opponent’s strikes. Wiz: She deflected Sokka’s boomerang with her arm guards, dodge Suki's strike and disarmed her of her weapon, and dodge Ty Lee’s chi blocking strikes. Boomstick: She's also capable of leaping and jumping high. And like a cat, Azula could land safely from falling/landing from high places, and can stick to walls too! Wiz: She’s also durable enough to tank a shockwave, a water blast, a close range fist explosion, and a redirect lightning. Boomstick: She’s also quite an athlete. She dominates in beach volleyball, arcades and even blitzes Aang. Although she focuses more on her speed and agility, she is no doubt stronger than ordinary firebenders. She could crushed shells with her fingers, blocked Aang’s airbending with her hands, easily stopped on her tracks and body by performing a planche to avoid falling off from slopes and ledges, and is strong enough break free from Toph’s earthbending and Katara’s waterbending binding technique. (*Cues: A:TLA - YuYen*) Wiz: Azula is an excellent strategist and peerless firebender. She easily tracked down her brother, uncle, and even the Avatar in short time. Infiltrated the impenetrable city Ba Sing Ce with a small team by disguising as Kyoshi Warriors, and single-handedly orchestrated a coup with the Dai Li and leads them in capturing the city. She is an expert in lying and deceiving, and can even tell if a person is lying. ''Azula: You’re wasting your time. That’s not one of them.'' ''Warden: How do you know? '' ''Azula: Because I’m a people person.'' Boomstick: She figured out Aang’s plan to lead them into a false path, bested the Kyoshi Warriors in combat, messes with Zuko’s rule and reputation, and doesn’t hesitate when striking her enemies if she saw a glimpse of opening. Or I would like to call. *Coughs* Cheap shots *Coughs* Excuse me. Wiz: She saved Team Avatar from spirit moth-wasps by throwing a ball of lightning, redirects back to Zuko a redirect lightning, easily overwhelms him in single combat, and quickly disappeared from him through smoke. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! I was right! She is a ninja! (*Cues: A:TLA – Swamp Fight*) Wiz: Although she overcame her insanity and became a lot better, she still retains a bit of her unhinged, arrogant and cocky attitude. Boomstick: Her sadism and viciousness too. Wiz: That, and firebenders focuses more on offense rather than defense. And her firebending powers are also weakened when in cold temperatures, underwater, or during an eclipse. Boomstick: Even so. Fire can be dangerous and wild. And so is Azula! Hmm… now that I think about it, if you look more closely at her, she's hot! Scary, but hot! ''Zuko: No lightning today? What’s the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?'' ''Azula: Oh. I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!'' Azula performs to strike Zuko with powerful lightning, Zuko prepares himself. Azula glimpses at the vulnerable Katara, and with an evil smirk, she points her strike towards Katara. Zuko takes the hit for Katara and manages to redirect the lightning in time towards the sky, leaving him unconscious. ''Katara: Zuko!!!'' Katara runs off towards Zuko to tend him, but a lightning blast stops her on her tracks. ''Azula: Hahahahahahaha!!!'' Azula laughs maniacally as she dashes off towards Katara. Kimiko (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – In the Beginning*) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, an epic battle waged between good and evil. The great Xiaolin master Dashi with his mystical power objects known as Shen Gong Wu against the evil Heylin sorceress Wuya with her dark magic. Their battle was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Boomstick: But as the old tale goes, good triumphed against evil, and as a result, the evil witch was sealed forever in a wooden puzzle box... or was it a spring puzzle box? Wiz: With the threat averted and to maintain balance between good and evil, Dashi spread his mystical objects around the world. Boomstick: Great plan! He just gave away powerful trinkets that can be used for good... and I don’t know, evil! (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – Rodeo Showdown*) Wiz: In case it ever fell into the wrong hands, a long line of Xiaolin Dragons stood ready should the balance ever shift. Boomstick: *Gasps* Is it..! Wiz: They’re not actual dragons. Boomstick: Oh... I see... Well, these so called Xiaolin DRAGONS, represent the elements. Fire, wind, water, earth! Go---''' Wiz: AHEM! '''Boomstick: Okay, sorry, couldn't help myself. Wiz: The Xiaolin Dragons/Warriors duty, is to locate and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu’s before evil does. Boomstick: Which means treasure hunting and traveling abroad on a freaking dragon! Oh how I would kill to have a life like that! Wiz: Yeah, well, we can’t all be kings. Among the Xiaolin Warriors, one in particular is different than the others. Boomstick: Let me guess... the chosen one right? Wiz: Uh... well... you could say that. One of the Xiaolin Warriors is of the opposite gender, and the only female in the group. Boomstick: Aren’t Xiaolin Warriors supposed to be only men? Wiz: Well, times changed, as they say. Representing the Fire element is a Japanese girl and daughter of a video game tycoon named Kimiko Tohomiko. Boomstick: Which means she’s super rich! And probably spoiled too. Damn rich kids! Wiz: Kimiko has a knack for fashion and gadgets, and is updated when it comes to the latest trends and gizmos. And like her teammates, Kimiko is highly gifted in martial arts. Boomstick: Kimiko trained alongside her teammates and competed in becoming a Xiaolin Warrior. And by being the only girl in the group, she was constantly teased by her teammates for her womanly features, namely her upper body strength. ''' ''Kimiko:' I’LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!!! Boomstick: Which the latter finds infuriating. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – The Evil Within*) Wiz: After she completed her Xiaolin training and--- Boomstick: ---Kicking evil's butt multiple times! Namely, Jack Spicer's butt. Wiz: Uh right. Kimiko, like the other Xiaolin Warriors, became a master of fighting and attained superhuman attributes. Boomstick: Wow! Training actually does pay off! Hmm... Perhaps I should continue my training... Wiz: Since when where you training? All you do is shoot at everything that moves. Boomstick: Exactly. Kimiko is very agile and nimble, she’s also very sharp, and has fast reflexes. Wiz: And despite having a feminine body, she is quite durable and stronger than she looks. Boomstick: Not to mention, she is quite acrobatic and adept in battle too. And by being a Xiaolin Dragon of fire, she has the power to manipulate fire! ' Wiz: Of course. What’s a dragon of fire if you can’t manipulate your own element? '''Boomstick: Dead. That’s what. Kimiko can generate and control fire. ' Wiz: She is also capable of firing lightning to an extent. 'Boomstick: Throughout her training and adventures, Kimiko learned various fighting techniques, such as Judolette Flip Fire, where she can generate flames in her strikes, and launch fireballs and flames at her enemies. She is also capable of creating rings of fire in where she sometime goes right through it like a trained circus animal in striking her opponent. ' Wiz: She can also create a stream of fire to surround her enemies. And after reaching the rank of Wudai warrior, she is capable of performing Wudai Mars Fire. She can now generate stronger flames around her that absorbs opposing flames, and it’s even strong enough of shielding her from powerful explosions and attacks. '''Boomstick: It’s basically an amped version of Judolette Flip. Ultimately, upon reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior, Kimiko is able to perform Shoku Mars Fire. A powerful version of her previous techniques in where she can now set herself on fire! Wiz: Well, when you put it that way, Kimiko can now turn herself into a human torch to blaze her enemies. She can also infuse other objects with her element precisely enough without burning them, and could execute powerful fire blasts. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – Year of the Green Monkey*) Boomstick: She mostly combines her techniques with her Shen Gong Wu to do crazy shit. Like with Star Hanabi, her signature Wu. With Star Hanabi, it allows Kimiko to release fire blasts without using her inner powers, launch flame shurikens, a flamethrower, and a fireball that could even melt an avalanche and destroy solid stone! And on a side note, Kimiko with her Shen Gong Wu, are capable of unleashing a rain of fireballs! Good luck dodging that! Wiz: She can also produce flames that lets her hover over lava. And when combined with her Amora Charm, it gives Kimiko wings that gave her the powers of flight. She also have her Wudai weapon the Arrow Sparrow, a pouch that contains unlimited homing sparrow darts that burst into flames when thrown and explodes upon impact. ''Kimiko: Burn baby! BURN!'' Boomstick: And with her elemental Shen Gong Wu, the Cat’s Eye Draco, which can also be used to shoot fire, further enhances Kimiko’s fire power, her fire techniques and her elemental energy. Getting more fired up than ever! Wiz: When combined with the Arrow Sparrow, Kimiko can unleash a huge flame phoenix that incinerate everything in its path. Boomstick: Those thingamajigs are quite powerful! I better look around outside the workshop after these fight, with luck, maybe I’ll find one that grants me unlimited power and even become God! Muhahahaha! Wiz: That’s a terrifying thought… Ahem. And by being a Xiaolin Dragon, Kimiko have a special combat uniform suitable for a Xiaolin Showdown. Boomstick: Instead of looking like a Xiaolin Warrior, it makes her look more like a ninja! And it glows! Awesome. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – Snow Chase*) Wiz: Kimiko is one tough fighter. She can easily hold her own against powerful combatants. She can easily lift and throw objects and opponents twice her size, easily knocked down her enemies with a single strike, and along with her teammates knocked down a huge metal door with ease. Boomstick: Despite lacking upper body strength, this chick can easily destroy robots with a single strike, breaks solid ice bars with a single kick, and is strong enough to rip out a wooden door with her bare hands! Not to mention, she along with her teammates carried a huge boulder on their back, while climbing a freaking mountain! Damn! Military training is less brutal than this! And speaking of training, she and her teammates survived the grueling tasks of Master Monk Guan! Wiz: She doesn’t just focus on strength. Kimiko is also agile and quick enough to unload a barrage of strikes, dodge gunfire, laser beams, lightning and even falling meteorites. And like her teammates, she is highly resistant to any temperature and is quick to adapt and recover to her environment. Boomstick: Don’t let her seemingly fragile body fool you, Kimiko is durable enough to withstand the flames of the fire dragon, tanked Omi’s water blast, and survived from almost anything that would otherwise kill an ordinary person. Like falling off from a cliff, tangling with Chase’s deadly kitties, tanking explosions, falling headburst into the ground after a failed formation, being turned into Popsicle, being knocked into solid concrete, and survived a battle with monsters like Cyclops, Mala Mala Jong, Raksha, and the boss zombie. (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown (Game) – Epic Regular*) Wiz: Being trained by the finest Xiaolin Master’s like Master Fung and Master Monk Guan, have improved and unlocked her potential as a Xiaolin Warrior. She could easily leap and jump high places, and lands safely from high elevations without any injuries. Boomstick: She also attained absolute focus, and achieve a perfect state of equilibrium, able to perfectly balance herself on ledges, poles and stone columns with one foot. ''' Wiz: She's also sharp and clever, combining Shen Gong Wu to monitor her enemies and was the first to detect Willow's allegiance to the Heylin side. '''Boomstick: Kimiko also have strong courage, and an impressive resume in battling evil throughout their journey on retrieving Shen Gong Wu. She and her teammates kicked Jack’s butt and saved the world multiple times. And in single battle, Kimiko have won against Jack Spicer, Sibini, her doll Lil Chica, PandaBubba, Wuya, and even Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean while disguising as Jack! Ewww! Wiz: Quite impressive in fact, as her fighting skills even overwhelmed Chase Young in close quarter combat. Boomstick: And that guy is a freaking martial arts master and deadly warrior who make dragons for soup! Wiz: Kimiko later became the 1st ever Xiaolin Dragon and Dragon Rider of her generation, and have gained a new ability called Dragon Sense, which allows her to sense other dragons. Boomstick: Wait!? Dragon!? Wiz: She successfully bonded with the fire dragon and named it Zippy Lou. Boomstick: She has a pet dragon!? Wiz, I want a pet dragon so much! (*Cues:Xiaolin Showdown – Kimiko’s Dad*) Wiz: More like a partner. Despite attaining absolute focus however, Kimiko is still prone to jealousy and envy. And like her element, she has a hot and fiery temper and can be easily enraged. ''Clay: Don’t be so hard on Kimiko. She was just trying to do her level best, which was pretty good considering…'' ''Kimiko: Considering what!?'' ''Clay: Considering you’re such a hothead.'' (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown (Game) – Secret Level*) Boomstick: Not to mention she has a rather spotty win/loss record, is too trusting, and forgetful. And on few occasions, Kimiko is easily sometimes captured by the enemy. She’s also a risk taker and quite stubborn in proving herself too. Can’t blame her though since she’s the only girl in the group. I pity the guys for holding it in. Wiz: Uh, what are you talking about? Boomstick: The boys making fun of her for being a girl. Hehehe. ''Raimundo: Looked out! She might use her slip and fall move on you!'' (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown – Group Anthem*) Wiz: Right... In spite of that, Kimiko doesn't let any of it get her down. Only few can withstand the fiery temper and flames of this Xiaolin Dragon. ''Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!'' Kimiko generate flames around her arms and throws them at Omi. ''Omi: *Screams*'' Omi dodges as the fire goes through the Bamboo forest. ''Kimiko: Hah!'' Kimiko fires at Raimundo. ''Raimundo: *Screams*'' Raimundo dodges as the fire goes through the Bamboo forest. Kimiko fires at Clay. ''Clay: *Screams*'' Clay dodges as the fire goes through the Bamboo forest. All three of them bumps at each other in midair and falls on the ground as the entire forest was incinerated by the flames. ''Omi: It appears we are defeated...'' Kimiko blew the fire on her hand and leaps high. ''Kimiko: Judolette Flip!'' Kimiko back flips, and lands on top of the sole remaining Bamboo tree, looking triumphant. ''Omi: And by a mere girl...'' ''Kimiko: HEY...!?'' Kimiko's voice echoes throughout of what was once the Bamboo forest. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ''' Death Battle (*Cues: One Piece – Straw Hat Pirates Begin Counterattack*) On a mountain peak, lies a huge temple. The Xiaolin Warriors were training on the courtyard with their guardian dragon Dojo watching over them. Suddenly, smoke surrounds them. ''Xiaolin Warriors: Dojo!'' ''Dojo:' What? I didn’t do nothing! Though, I did ate those beans from... The Xiaolin Warriors began coughing. ''Raimundo: Time to blow off these smoke! Sword of Lucida! '' Raimundo used his Shen Gong Wu and blew off the smoke. ''Raimundo: That's better!'' Raimundo flashes a smile. ''Clay: Uh. Sorry to ruin your moment partner, but...'' ''Pingpong: We got company!'' A group of masked cloaked individuals surrounds them. ''Raimundo: Oh...'' Masked Individual: '''See! That merchant who sold me cabbages was right! There was a temple here! ''Masked Leader: Hmm... very nice… Alright, this place will served as our new base of operations.'' ''Omi:' Hello there masked friends! What brings you all to our temple? Masked Leader: '''Removed him and the others from this place. ''Masked Individual: With pleasure!'' One of the masked individuals threw flames at Omi. ''Omi:' *Screams* Omi quickly reacts and dodges the shot. ''Dojo: *Screams*'' Dojo screamed and went into hiding. ''Kimiko: And it seems they're not the friendly type.'' ''Pingpong: Jack Spicer's new lackeys!?'' ''Omi: Prepare to be whoop on the buttocks!'' ''Kimiko: Get your butt whoop, you mean.'' ''Omi: That too!'' The masked cloaked group assaults the Xiaolin Warriors. The Xiaolin Warriors fend themselves and fought back. The masked leader focuses on Kimiko. Masked Leader: '''The girl's mine! The masked leader dashes off and strikes Kimiko. They fought each other and exchange blows with Kimiko having the upper hand. Kimiko manages to knock off the mask of the masked leader. Revealing the identity of masked leader. It was Azula, the former princess of the Fire Nation. ''Kimiko:' A girl? ''Azula: Tsk.'' Raimundo was near them and was caught by Azula's looks. ''Raimundo: And a hot one at that! Oooof!!!'' Raimundo distracted, was tackled by a masked individual. ''Kimiko: Ugh. Boys...'' ''Azula: Tell me about it.'' Kimiko distracted, was quickly swept off her feet by her opponent. Kimiko was knocked down on the ground and was trampled on by Azula. ''Azula: You've let your guard down.'' ''Kimiko: Ugh... Stupid Raimundo…'' ''Azula: Perished..!'' Just as Azula was about to burn Kimiko, she was knocked back by a huge red dragon. ''Azula: *Grunts* Oooof!'' ''Kimiko: Zippy!'' Kimiko quickly got back up. ''Kimiko: Thanks Zippy!'' ''Azula: (What the!? A dragon!?)'' Kimiko rode her dragon. ''Kimiko: Let's teach these rude guests some manners!'' Kimiko and her dragon flew into the air and unleashed flames on the courtyard. The masked cloaked individuals were taken aback and are slowly retreating. Kimiko's fellow Xiaolin Warriors cheered her on the ground. ''Pingpong: Woohoo! Go sister Kimiko!'' ''Omi: (I should be the one riding that dragon...) Show them your upper body strength!'' ''Clay: Upper body is not necessary in that sentence, partner...'' ''Raimundo: You go girl!'' Azula saw her allies being overwhelmed by Kimiko and her dragon. ''Azula: Must I do everything myself!?'' (*Cues: MRBCEP2 - Battle Theme 06*) Azula began performing movements, slowly generating lightning. Raimundo spots her. ''Raimundo: What’s that chica doing?'' ''Clay: I don’t know. Probably Yoga?'' ''Pingpong: I have a bad feeling about this, brother Omi.'' ''Omi: Hmm... It looks like she's... dancing?'' Azula sets her sight on Kimiko and her dragon, and steadily aimed her fingers at them. ''Azula: FALL!!!'' Azula fired up a large bolt of lightning heading towards Kimiko and her dragon. ''Raimundo: KIMIKO! LOOKED OUT!'' ''Kimiko: Huh?'' Her dragon glimpses the lightning and shook off its rider. ''Kimiko: Zippy what are you---?! Ah!'' Kimiko fell off her dragon, saving her from Azula's impending lightning. Kimiko lands on her feet on the ground as her dragon tanks the lightning blast. ''Kimiko: ZIPPY!!!'' Her dragon was zapped by Azula's lightning and fell to the ground. ''Azula: Bullseye!'' Kimiko dashes off to her dragon. ''Kimiko: *Gasp* '' Kimiko saw her dragon Zippy Lou reverted back to its small form smoking and unconscious from the blast. She tends to her dragon. ''Kimiko: Zippy...'' ''Azula: What a pest.'' Azula smirked. ''Kimiko: (Enraged) You...'' Kimiko turn towards the voice with anger. Her fellow Xiaolin Warriors arrived on the scene. ''Raimundo: Kimiko! Glad to see you're safe! We--- oh no...'' Her fellow Xiaolin Warriors saw her fallen dragon. ''Pingpong: Poor Zippy…'' ''Omi: Don’t worry Kimiko. I’m sure Zippy’s alright. I think...'' ''Clay: Kimiko just take a deep breath and---'' Kimiko takes out her Shen Gong Wu. ''Kimiko: (Enraged) SHOKU MARS! HANABI STAR, FIRE!'' Kimiko generate flames around her body. ''Azula: What!?'' ''Kimiko: You'll pay for what you did to ZIPPY!'' Kimiko charges blazing and tackles Azula, knocking themselves off the cliff. ''Pingpong: Sister Kimiko!!!'' Kimiko's teammates runs off to her. ''Raimundo: Watched out!'' A fireblast intercepts and stopped them on their tracks. ''Clay: It looks like we have to settle our business here first!'' ''Omi: Don't worry Kimiko! We'll be right there in a jiffy!'' The masked cloaked group bend the flames around them. ''Omi: *Gulped* On second thought, you better hang in there for a while!'' Kimiko's fellow Xiaolin Warriors and Azula's masked cloaked allies, clashed once again. (*Cues: MRBCEP2 - Event Card: Arid Land/Confusion*) Meanwhile, both Kimiko and Azula fell off the cliff. Azula manages to propel herself using her flame towards the trees. ''Kimiko: Huh? What the!?'' Kimiko barely manage herself in the air. ''Kimiko: (Got to do something!) Shoku Mars, Fire!'' Kimiko burst herself into flames and crash lands on the ground in what appears to be a glen in the forest. Kimiko rolls and slowly got back up. ''Kimiko: Ugh... (That was a stupid move Kimiko! Letting anger overwhelmed you again.) Oh Zippy... '' Kimiko lets out a tear. She was suddenly knocked down by a blue flame. ''Kimiko: Ugh!!! '' ''Azula: Forgot about me? '' ''Kimiko: Why you!?'' ''Azula: Foolish girl. Wasting your tears mourning for a flying lizard... '' Azula mocks her opponent. ''Azula: You're pathetic!'' ''Kimiko: Zippy Lou is a DRAGON!'' ''Azula: (Mocking) Oh really now? No wonder their kind went extinct. Those lizards should’ve chosen a stronger master.'' ''Kimiko: (Enraged) Zippy is my partner, and FRIEND! '' ''Azula: Who cares! '' Azula quickly fired blue flames at Kimiko, the latter dodges the blue flames. ''Kimiko: Wudai Mars, Fire!'' Kimiko fired her own flames at Azula, the latter briefly dodge the flames, resulting of her cloak getting burned. Azula: '''Not bad. Azula removed her cloak and burned it herself. ''Azula:' So you're really a firebender... ''Kimiko: Fire---what?'' ''Azula: (Hmm... I never had an Agni Kai for a while...)'' ''Kimiko: What are you---'' ''Azula: Hah!'' Azula quickly fired flames at Kimiko. ''Kimiko: Whoa!?'' Kimiko briefly dodge the flames. ''Azula: (Smirking) Tch.'' ''Kimiko: Hey! That's cheating!'' ''Azula: (Smirking) I missed...'' ''Kimiko: (Focus Kimiko!) '' Kimiko swiftly takes a deep breath and exhale. ''Kimiko: (Relax, you got this!) You and you're friends just messed with the wrong monks!'' Both fighters prepare their stances. FIGHT! (*Cues: MRBCEP2 - Event Card: Pride*) Azula threw blue flames at Kimiko using her hands and feet. Kimiko retaliates by throwing her own. ''Kimiko: Wudai Mars! Fire!'' Both attacks collide and disperses. Azula continues unloading swift firestrikes with Kimiko doing the same, countering and dodging each other’s strikes. Both of their attacks are at a deadlock until... ''Kimiko: Alright, let's turn up the heat! '' Kimiko equips Star Hanabi. ''Kimiko: Star Hanabi, Fire!'' Kimiko use her Shen Gong Wu and unleashes a torrent of flames, dispersing Azula's incoming attacks. ''Azula: What!?'' Azula dodges. ''Azula: You're full of surprises. But you're not the only one!'' Azula retaliates by unleashing a stream of blue flames. There at a standstill again, but Azula eventually switched tactics and runs around while firing flames at Kimiko. ''Kimiko: Burn!'' Kimiko counters the incoming flames with Star Hanabi. ''Azula: Tsk. You're weapons useful, I'll give you that. '' ''Kimiko: Running around won't do you any good! Star Hanabi!'' Kimiko continued firing at Azula. ''Azula: Perhaps it does.'' Without Kimiko's knowledge of Azula's abilities and character, little did she knew that Azula was biding her time and secretly charges up a ball of lightning. ''Azula: Think fast!'' Azula fired a ball of lightning towards Kimiko. ''Kimiko: *Gasp*'' Kimiko quickly dodges the ball of lightning, but Azula already fired another attack which hit and knocked Kimiko down. ''Azula: What a weakling!'' Azula unleashes a blue firestream on her downed opponent. Kimiko quickly rolls out of the way and got back on her feet. ''Azula: You can't escape!'' Azula continued unleashing blue firestreams on Kimiko, alternately using her left and right hands. ''Kimiko: (Got to turn this situation around!) '' It was Kimiko's turn to run as Azula unleashes hell, burning her surroundings. ''Azula: Run, peasant! RUN!!! Ahahahaha!'' ''Kimiko: (I got it!)'' Kimiko unequipped her Star Hanabi, and equips sparrow darts/Arrow Sparrow. ''Kimiko: This will shut you up! Arrow Sparrow!'' Kimiko quickly threw fiery darts at Azula. ''Azula: Those things? Oh please!'' Azula fires back at the incoming fiery darts. Her blue flame and the fiery darts collide and explodes, knocking back Azula. ''Kimiko: Yes! '' ''Azula: (It explodes upon contact?) Ugh. Well, then. '' ''Kimiko: Arrow Sparrow!'' Azula creates a firewall. The incoming fiery darts explodes upon contact with the wall of fire. ''Kimiko: Whoa. I did not saw that one coming.'' ''Azula: Is that all?'' ''Kimiko: Oh. There's more where that came from! Arrow Sparrow! Hah!'' Kimiko unleashes several fiery darts heading towards Azula. ''Azula: It’s useless!'' Azula continues to defend. ''Azula: Your powers are weak!'' Azula feeling she have the upper hand, quickly switches on the offensive and unleashed flaming pinwheels at Kimiko. ''Kimiko: What the!? Whoa!'' Kimiko dodges the flaming pinwheels. ''Azula: Nice reflexes...'' ''Kimiko: (There's got to be a way past her defense...) I know!'' Kimiko gets her Cat's Eye Draco. ''Azula: (An opening!)'' Azula quickly dashes off to her opponent. ''Kimiko: This should do the trick! Cat's Eye---'' Before Kimiko could use her elemental Shen Gong Wu, Azula manages to get in close enough. ''Azula: Hah!'' Azula strike’s and disarmed Kimiko of her Shen Gong Wu, (her Arrow Sparrow and Cat's Eye Draco) ''Kimiko: Ugh, Hey!?'' Azula quickly generate flame knives on both hands and strikes Kimiko. The latter dodges them. ''Kimiko: Whoa! How do you do that? That's so cool!'' ''Azula: Oh. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to carve it out to your head so you won’t forget!'' Azula began striking Kimiko with the latter avoiding her every strike. ''Azula: Oh for crying out loud... STOP MOVING!'' Kimiko leaps back a couple of meters to gain some distance from her opponent. ''Kimiko: Let's even the odds! Judolette Flip! Fire!'' Kimiko generate flames on both hands. ''Kimiko: Come at me sister!'' ''Azula: (This is getting interesting...) Fine then. I'll play along.'' Azula disperses her flaming knives and generate flames on her hands. ''Kimiko: Now we're talking!'' Their eyes met, both Azula and Kimiko dashes off towards each other and clashed. Both exchange blows, blocking and avoiding each other strikes. However, Azula was overwhelmed on the long run. ''Azula: (She's good...) Mind teaching me a few moves?'' ''Kimiko: Sorry, I don’t teach crazy and dangerous individuals.'' ''Azula: That’s too bad. '' Azula boosts herself away from her opponent. ''Kimiko: What's the matter? Am I too hot to handle for you?'' ''Azula: Heh. Don’t flatter yourself.'' Kimiko launches herself and readies her fist. ''Kimiko: Judolette Flip! Fire!'' Azula countered with her fiery fist. Both creates a huge explosion that covered the area, knocking back both combatants. ''Azula: Ugh!!!'' Azula rolls on the ground and got back on her feet. ''Kimiko: Whoa!!! Judolette Flip!'' Kimiko flips in the air and recovers. She lands with both feet on the ground and waste no time as she launches herself again. ''Kimiko: Judolette Flip! Fire!'' Kimiko generate flames on her foot and attempts to finish off Azula with a splitting end. Azula manages to react and side rolls, evading Kimiko's splitting strike. ''Azula: Tch.'' Azula unleashes a fire blast. Kimiko: '''Fight fire with fire! Wudai Mars, Fire! Kimiko absorbs the opposing flames and blasts it back at Azula. Azula's eyes broaden and quickly jumped, evading the blast. She propels herself in the air using her jet propelling technique. ''Kimiko:' (Oh no you won’t!) You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve! '' Kimiko gets her Star Hanabi and equips it with Amora Charm. 'Kimiko:' Star Hanabi! Amora Charm! '' Bright light surrounds Kimiko. ''Azula: (That girl has some neat tricks... Huh!?) What in the!?'' ''Kimiko: Hi-ya!'' Kimiko strikes Azula back and forth in the air. ''Azula: Why you!!!'' Azula boosts herself to gain some distance. Kimiko pursuits her. ''Azula: (What a pain) Take this!'' Azula unleashes fire shots at the pursuing Kimiko, but the latter avoids them with ease. ''Kimiko: Star Hanabi! Fire! '' Kimiko unleashes rings of fire and goes right through it as she unleashes a huge stream of flame. Azula barely manages to avoid it and crashes down on the ground. ''Kimiko: I almost made sushi out of you.'' ''Azula: Hmph! Almost isn't good enough!'' ''Kimiko: (Enraged) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?'' Kimiko furious, flew over Azula and raises Star Hanabi in the air with one hand. ''Kimiko: (Enraged) Dodge this! STAR HANABI!'' A rain of fireballs suddenly appeared out of the sky and are heading down straight towards Azula. ''Azula: Me and my big mouth...'' Azula quickly jets out of the way by boosting flames on her foot to avoid the fireballs. ''Kimiko: You won't get away!'' Kimiko pursuits Azula again in the burning forest. Azula took shelter on a large rock. ''Azula: *Panting* That girl possesses such firepower...'' ''Kimiko: Star Hanabi! FIRE! '' Kimiko unleashes a huge fireblast towards the large rock Azula was hiding. ''Azula: Tch.'' The large rock was destroyed by the blast. Azula barely dodges the last second and was knocked on the ground. Azula quickly uses smoke to escape. ''Kimiko: (Trying to get away are we?) I don't think so! Star Hanabi!'' Kimiko unleashed a powerful torrent of flame as she spins around, dispersing the smoke. Azula barely evades the flame and fell down once more. Kimiko hover towards her downed opponent. ''Kimiko: Had enough?'' ''Azula: (Faking) I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.'' ''Kimiko: (!) Wait!? You're a PRINCESS!?'' ''Azula: Fell for it!'' Azula quickly fires a bolt of lightning at Kimiko, the latter scream as she was zapped. Her dragon heard its rider's scream. Kimiko fell to the ground. ''Azula: Gets them every time.'' ''Kimiko: You've... lied to me...'' Kimiko slowly got back up. ''Azula: Of course! Well not necessarily, the princess part was true though. And for the record, you're not the only one who said and fell for that.'' ''Kimiko: You... you're not the only one who can shoot lightning!'' Kimiko prepares to fire lightning. Azula readies herself to redirect it. ''Azula: Bring it!'' ''Kimiko: Take this!'' Kimiko fires a lightning bolt at Azula. Azula smirked and tanked the lightning. ''Kimiko: (What in the!?) Huh!?'' With a smirked, Azula redirects the lightning and blast it back towards Kimiko. ''Kimiko: *Screams*'' Kimiko's dragon felt its partner's pain and woke up. Kimiko still stands after tanking the lightning. ''Azula: I admire you're courage and willpower. However... '' Kimiko's dragon began to move. ''Azula: You're still weak deep down! '' Azula began her movements, channeling lightning. ''Azula: And I'll show you REAL LIGHTNING!'' Azula charges up her lightning. Meanwhile, Kimiko's dragon flew off. ''Azula: This is what TRUE POWER looks like!!!'' Azula unleashes a huge lightning bolt at Kimiko. Kimiko gathered her remaining strength and shield herself from the blast. ''Kimiko: Wudai Fire Shield!'' Kimiko shields herself from the powerful blast of lightning. However, with little remaining strength left, Kimiko only holds out for a bit until Azula's lightning breaks through her defense and zaps her once more. Kimiko fell on the ground. ''Azula: You've made my blood boil during the fight! '' Azula unveiled a dagger hidden up her sleeve as she is walking towards Kimiko. ''Azula: But as they say, all battles must come to an end.'' Azula playing with her knife, stomps her right foot on Kimiko. ''Kimiko: Ugh...'' ''Azula: You're still alive? Don't worry, it'll be over soon.'' ''Kimiko: You'll... never win...'' ''Azula: That’s what they all say, right after I silenced them!'' Just as Azula was about to deliver the finishing blow, Zippy Lou arrived on time and burned Azula with its flames. ''Azula: *Screams*'' ''Kimiko: *Gasp* Zippy?'' Zippy brought something on its hands. Kimiko's Arrow Sparrow and Cat's Eye Draco. Kimiko nods and got back up. Kimiko picked up the Shen Gong Wu's from Zippy's hand and equips it. ''Kimiko: A monks gotta do, what a monks gotta do! '' Kimiko readies two sparrow darts in hand. Zippy flew off, leaving a badly burnt but alive Azula. ''Azula: What... have you... done to me!?'' ''Kimiko: Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow! FIRE!'' Kimiko throws two flaming sparrows that merges into a huge phoenix and is headed straight towards Azula. ''Azula: *SCREAMS*'' The flaming phoenix blazes through Azula, incinerating her completely along with her scream. ''Kimiko: Phew… that was one heck of a battle.'' K.O A worn-down Kimiko along with her dragon returned back to the temple exhausted with Dojo tending to them, while her teammates (who have bruises, except for Raimundo who appears to have kiss marks all over his face) have their jaws dropped when they arrived late at the battlefield as they witness the whole place turned into a charred wasteland. Results (*Cues: Xiaolin Showdown (Game) – Showdown 2*) Boomstick: That was an intense battle! ''' Wiz: This fight was very close. Azula's cunning, aggressiveness, tactics, superior flames and lightning gave her the edge, but Kimiko's superhuman abilities, skills, combat experience and arsenal proved too much for the firebender princess to handle. '''Boomstick: Azula's firebending are certainly a matched against Kimiko's elemental techniques. But everything change when the fire dragon attacks with using her Shen Gong Wu. Wiz: Azula may be able to adapt and turn any situation to her favor, but Kimiko's years of experience, warrior training, and absolute focus helped her get through the battle. Boomstick: It's no brainer that Azula was smarter of the two and could even get around her hotheaded opponent, but Kimiko is no stranger on the intelligence department, and is also sharp of adapting to any situation. ''' Wiz: Kimiko also proved to be the stronger and better fighter of the two. Kimiko fought many powerful and deadly warriors, and is even on par in hand to hand combat with Chase Young. '''Boomstick: A master martial artist lizard man who can effortlessly lift an R.V and launch huge boulders! And Kimiko even overwhelmed him in a one on one fight! Azula's best feat in fighting is overwhelming her brother Zuko and besting the Kyoshi Warriors, which is great by the way, but still not as impressive as Kimiko's. On a side note though, Kimiko effortlessly destroyed robots with a single strike on a daily basis. So yeah. Azula lacks upper body strength. Hehehe. Wiz: In terms of speed, Kimiko may be a bit quicker and faster than Azula. Azula may be capable of blitzing most of her opponents and is agile enough in dodging most elemental projectile attacks, but Kimiko is usually capable of keeping up with faster and agile opponents like Raimundo, Shadow, Chase and casually dodges gunfire, lasers, and even lightning. Boomstick: Kimiko is also durable enough of withstanding, surviving, and recovering from most attacks that would otherwise be fatal to Azula. Wiz: Although firebenders have the power to bend and unleash flames from their body, they are still vulnerable to their said element. As seen with Zuko's scar, proving that firebenders aren't immune to their own element. Whereas Kimiko is resistant to fire, and to an extent, even absorbs it. Master Fung: '''Absorbing you're elemental powers will not be easy, and requires no less than perfect focus. '''Boomstick: Yeah, and Kimiko already achieved that! And don't get me started on explaining how crazy her Shen Gong Wu works! As one of them fires concussive blasts without repercussions, the other one have unlimited ammo, and the last one strengthen its user's flame attacks! Did I also forgot to mention that she has a FREAKING DRAGON!!! Wiz: Uh huh, nicely done. Boomstick: Huh? What was I on about again? Wiz: Azula greatly put up a hot fight, but she couldn’t heat up to Kimiko's overwhelming strength, toughness, skills and weaponry. Boomstick: Azula just burned out at the end. Wiz: The winner is Kimiko. Comparison Azula * +Superior Flames * +More Lethal * +Aggressive * +Smarter * +Tactical & Strategic * +Unpredictable * +More Agile & Quicker * +Better Armor * +Confidence Kimiko * +More Experience * +Better Training * +More Skilled * +Stronger * +Better Fighter * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Faster * +More Durable * +Better Endurance * +Better Abilities * +Better Arsenal * +More Versatile * +Better control over the battlefield * +Better Asset Trivia * The connection between Azula and Kimiko is that both are female fire-elemental fighters originating from a television show, both have signature black hair, both are younger siblings, are beauties, are flexible and adept in battle, can fire lightning, and are both voiced by the same person: Grey DeLisle. * Azula and Kimiko is voiced by the same person: Grey DeLisle. In Xiaolin Chronicles however, Kimiko is voiced by Jennifer Hale, the same voice actress who played the voice of June and Kyoshi in Avatar the Last Airbender, and who also happens to played the voice of Katnappe in Xiaolin Showdown. * This was so far the longest fight done by END BRINGER NYX. Who are you rooting for? Azula Kimiko Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018